


Do what you have to do

by Dancingtink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chuck AU, F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingtink/pseuds/Dancingtink
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy hit. Alayne had watched him for weeks and in that time her target stuck diligently to his routine. But if he is as boring as she thinks, why is it that she finds him disposing of a body?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Do What You Have To Do by Sarah Mclachlan

When Alayne first arrived at her mark’s house, it surprised her that he wasn’t there. From what she had observed, he kept a strict schedule; awake by 04:00, workout started by 04:30, and a long day of work started by 06:00. He would work through dinner until finally heading to bed at 23:00. So at 01:00 am it was unusual for him not to in bed or in the house.

Even more unusual was the state of his house. From the upturned chairs to the broken glass crunching underneath her feet; however, it was the unlocked back door that put Alayne on high alert. Her mark was almost religious with his security measures. From the multiple locks on his doors to the motion-sensitive cameras. It was part of the reason Alayne had waited so long. 

She made her way out the door her head spinning with questions. Had someone already gotten to her mark? Had she waited too long? She knew Littlefinger would be unhappy with her if that was the case.

The low murmur of insects chirping hit Alayne’s ears as she left the house and made her way to the tall, shadowy woods. She saw a soft glow deep in the woods. Alayne started toward the light with the hope that her it was her mark. 

She was Littlefinger’s favorite and knew that would soften some of his anger. But she also knew this mark was important. More important than their usual marks. She didn't know why. The agents generally got the bare minimum on their marks. Enough to get the job done and no more.

Alayne slowly stepped over a fallen tree not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. As she drew closer to light, she could hear a slight clinking sound. The queasy feeling in Alayne’s gut doubled, and she hurried to the source of the sound. She made her way to an opening in the trees and a dark-haired man digging a hole.

Alayne has been a spy for a good part of her life. She has seen world leaders rise and fall. She has had trusted allies stab her in the back. She knows the only constant on the job is unpredictability. So she is not quite sure why it surprised her to see her mark knee-deep in the dirt with a body beside him.

Once her initial shock wore off Alayne was able to note the fact that the body had clearly been shot. She also saw that her mark was looking right at her. He was clearly worn out, but unlike Alayne, he seemed unshocked by the events of the night.

He let out a weary sigh and dropped his shovel. Alayne jolted backward as he started making his way out of the hole. He put his hands up as if to signal he meant no harm. Alayne slowly let out her breath and he started to speak.

“Hi,” he said as he took a slow step toward Alayne.

As he neared her, he held out his hand, “I’m Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a thing. I know this is short but I have the first mostly written and should have it posted with the next few day. Also it's late and I am tired. This could be shit but I am posting it cause if I don't do it now I might never.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a quick flashback and then it will pick back up where the prologue left off.

_The sweet scent of almonds greeted Alayne as she pulled open the rich mahogany door._

_“Ah, my sweet Alayne,”_

_Petyr rose from his chair and made his way to Alayne._

_“You have been on so many missions lately I feel like I hardly get to see you.”_

_His cold soft hands grasped her face. Alayne knew her muscles were starting to tense. She could feel her breathing stop altogether._

_“Well,” Alayne said, “Moldova country took longer than we thought.”_

_The hands on her face tightened for a second and she wondered what he saw. She is skilled at deception. She could wear facial expressions like masks and wield tone of voice like a deadly weapon or a sweet song. But he taught her. He taught her how to disappear into the shadows to collect whispered secrets. He taught her how to shine so bright the crowds would miss her slight of hand. So if anyone would be able to see through Alayne’s sweet nothings to the unease underneath it would be him._

_“Little bird,” the use of Alayne’s code name made her cringe. She’s spent enough of her life as someone else. Has enough false names, she does not need another._

_“I have a very important assignment for you.”_

_Petyr stepped back and walked towards his desk. Sitting on top was a folder. He grabbed it and handed it to her._

_“His name is Jon Snow. Our intel tells us he is working on something that is a threat to national security. If possible bring him in. If not grab his work.”_

_Kill him. That’s what he was saying. The thought turned her stomach. She’d killed before. It was a reality of the job but all of her past kills had been self-defense. All but the first she thought._

_“He is in Michigan. You leave in the morning.”_

_Before Alayne could start towards the door Petyr reached out and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing her knuckles._

_“I can trust you with this right?” ___

_~*~_

__Alayne stared at his hand for all of 2 seconds before grabbing it and flipping him over. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. A second later Jon pushed himself up with a groan and held his hands up._ _

__“I don’t want to hurt you.”_ _

__Alayne clinched her fists and pulled them to her face. “Really,” she cocked her head to the side, “because the dead body next to you is really encouraging.”_ _

__At her words Jon dropped his hands. His whole body seemed to curl in on itself. As if his last bit of energy had left him._ _

__“The gun you have holstered doesn’t really inspire trust either. But enough blood has been shed tonight. I don’t want there to be anymore.”_ _

__For a moment Alayne wanted to believe him. From his downturned lips to the bags under his eyes to his steady voice, she could not find any signs of dishonesty. Tiredness yes, maybe even a little bit of sadness. But dishonest? No, she did not see that anywhere. But then she reminded she had thought he was a boring recluse. Clearly, her intuition had not been working this assignment._ _

__Jon must have seen something on her face because in that moment he surged forward and picked up the shovel._ _

__“He attacked first. I was just defending myself.”_ _

__“Well lucky for you he can’t refute your story,” Alayne started inching her hand closer to the gun she had holstered to her side. “Since he’s dead and everything.”_ _

__Jon let out a weary laugh, “Well, you’re not wrong.”_ _

__They both moved. Alayne pulled the gun but he was already in front her. Grasping her wrist and tossing the gun away._ _

__“But you don’t know the whole story,” He tilted his head and looked at her. His grip still firm on her wrist._ _

__“What do I need to know? A man is dead. What can justify that?”_ _

__For a moment everything about Jon softened. From those downturned lips to those sad, tired eyes. Something about her words spoke to him. It made Alayne want to stop. To see if maybe he was haunted by the same ghosts she was. But she didn’t. She had learned long ago to shut those ghosts up._ _

__She slammed her head into his and broke his hold. Alayne reached for the gun. Before she reached it Jon knocked her to the ground. She turned over and saw him standing above her with the gun in his hand. Alayne rose unsteadily to her feet and watched him with wary eyes._ _

__“Don’t act like we are different Alayne.”_ _

__She saw his hand a second before she was on the ground. Slightly disoriented and with a ringing in her head._ _

__She could hear the sound of his distant footsteps as she slowly pushed herself up. Between the punch to the jaw and the fall to the ground, Alayne was having a hard time stringing her thought together. Through the fuzzy mess, two thing were clear. He knew her name. And he was better than her._ _

__Once Alayne’s head cleared she made her way back to the house. Between the attacker and Jon’s head start, she doubted she would find anything. Still, she had to try. Returning to Littlefinger with her mark alive and free would be bad enough. She didn’t want to picture his reaction if she returned completely empty-handed._ _

__Alayne passed quickly through the wrecked kitchen and up the stairs to Jon’s office. When she got to the top she stopped in her tracks. The upstairs had not been touched by struggle. There was no upturned chairs. No broken furniture. No papers scattered about. No, the room was completely empty._ _

__Any lingering doubt left Alayne in that moment. Jon had known someone was coming. He had prepared for it._ _

__Alayne felt her stomach drop. Her eyes started to burn. For one second, She let the fear flood her body. Felt her heart pound and her hands shake. Then she tucked it away. In a nice, neat box in the corner of her mind. And let anger take its place. Jon Snow would not escape her that easy._ _

_~*~_

__Deciding to go after Jon Snow was one thing. Actually going after him was another. With no leads and a lack of understanding of her target, Alayne found herself at a grimy 24-hour gas station with a useless gas pump and a broken window. She needed time to plan her move next and a place to ditch her car. And at 02:00 there were few places that wouldn’t look twice at a girl covered in leaves with a shiner on her jaw._ _

__The door dinged as Alayne stepped into the tiny store. The cashier glanced up and looked her over once before looking back down at his phone. Alayne made her way down the candy aisle briefly picking up some lemon cookies before heading to pick up a pack of water bottles and power bars._ _

__Alayne was fishing some cash out of her pocket as an old truck pulled up to the gas pump. The movement made her stop. She knew they could be a tourist. Someone just passing through. But after the night Alayne had she did not want to take any chances._ _

__She walked to the bathroom hoping to hide out until they left. As she was closing the door she heard the annoying ding of the door. Alayne let out a sigh. It seemed she would be stuck standing in a sticky puddle of old pee for a while._ _

__“Do you happen to something to wash the windshield with?”_ _

__For what felt like the million time that night Alayne felt her heart stop and her body freeze. She knew that voice. Had heard it not even an hour early. Alayne didn’t know whether to scream in victory or frustration. Here he was. The person she was looking for and she was stuck in a pile of piss._ _

__She heard a grunt that she assumed was the cashier._ _

__“Okay, then. I guess not.”_ _

__Alayne waited for the door to dink before stepping out of the bathroom and making her way to the parking lot._ _

__He must have heard the stupid ding because he started to turn as soon as she walked out the door._ _

__His eyes widened for a second and Alayne reveled in the fact that she surprised him._ _

__“Well, hello again,” she said with a smirk._ _

__“Look before you go all she-wolf on me give me a minute to explain.”_ _

__Alayne slow nodded her head, “ Right so you can punch me again.”_ _

__Her words made Jon flinch as if the thought unsettled him. _Good _, Alayne thought, _it should _._____ _

______“No,” Jon said, “because you’re looking for something. I can help you. We can help each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes were steady on hers, waiting for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How do I know I can trust you? Alayne asked not wanted to seem too eager. The fates had seen to place him in her path. She was not about to scare him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not asking you for trust. I definitely don’t trust you,” he took a breath before continuing, “I'm just saying a partnership would be mutually beneficial.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay,” this time it was that Alayne that stepped forward. Alayne, that put out her hand. Jon eyed it for a moment before grabbing it. His grip was firm. His hands rough and warm. For a second Alayne swore his sad, downturned mouth ticked up just a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we will unlock some of Jon's backstory and Sam will make an appearance.


	3. Chapter 2

_ Jon glanced out the window squinting as his eyes watered. Colored stops filled his vision.  _ Uhhhh _ , Jon thought, sweat pooling on his back. His mouth dry and gritty from the beige sand streaming through the truck's window. Everything here was beige. Beige and hot, he thought. He hated the heat. Hated its sticky dampness and the way it settled over his body. Like a 90 pound anvil sitting on his chest. He would take even rainy Rhode Island over this.  _

_ He leaned back against the worn leather seat eyes drifting close. The rat-a-tat-tat of the truck and his mother’s low humming daring him to fall asleep. _

_ “Will I go to school here?” he asked attempting to stay awake. _

_ Lyanna reached over and ruffled his dark curls. “No, love,” she said, “not this time.” _

_ Jon’s lips inched up before he schooled his features back to his usual frown. He heard his mom’s familiar huff of laughter. _

_ “Well, don’t act too happy. It will ruin your sullen teenage image.”  _

_ “How long do you think we will be here?” Jon asked. _

_ Jon heard the steering wheel creek under Lyanna’s grip. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. _

_ “I don’t know love. I don’t know.” _

 

~*~

 

A soft whimper broke through the quiet truck. From the dim glow of the clock, Jon just barely made out Alayna’s clenched jaw and furrowed brow.  _ So young _ , he thought,  _ to be so haunted _ . She couldn’t be more than twenty-five, twenty-six.

“No,” Alayne said jolting up. Her voice broken and raw. The huff-huff-huff of her labored breath her following.

“Are you," Jon hesitated. “Are you okay?”

Alayne closed her eyes and sucked in one last breath. When she opened them, her mouth was a firm line. “Fine,” she said staring out the windshield.

“Where did you say we are going again?”

“Milwaukee,” Jon said.

“Right.” The seat crinkled as Alayne shifted. “And how much longer?”

“About forty-five minutes,” he said.

“Well,” Alayne rolled her shoulders back and turned to face him, “let's make it useful.”

“Okay,” Jon glanced at her for a second. “How?”

“You seem keen on giving answers. Why don’t we start with questions?” Alayne set her elbow on the center console and placed her chin on her hand.

“You want to play twenty questions?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “We can call it that.”

_ Good lord _ , he thought, she should smile more often.

“Five questions, two vetoes each,” he said.

“Sounds good,” she nodded her head, “you first.”

“Why were you at my house?” he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her’s. 

“Heard you were good with computers.”

Jon laughed, “Right.” If half-truths were a language Alayne would be fluent. 

“My turn.” She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. “How did you know my name?”

He’s not surprised that’s where she started. He knew the second he said it, it was a mistake.

“A computer told me.” If she wanted half-truths he would give her half-truths. “Why did you need my skills with computers?”

“Veto,” she said picking at a tear in the leather. “What’s your favorite childhood memory?”

Jon’s breath caught. He knew what she was doing. Knew she was trying to build a rapport with him. Make him trust her. But that didn’t lessen the ache in his chest that her words brought on.

“This truck. I moved around a lot as a kid. This truck feels more like home than any place I have ever stayed.”

A heavy silence filled the truck. It was clear she had not expected those words but they were all he had to give.

“What did you want to be as a kid?”

“A queen. I wanted to be queen.” Alayne said. “What happened to the guy at your house?”

And there it was, Jon thought, the hardball. “Veto. What kill haunts you the most?”

It’s cruel but if she won’t pull punches neither will he.

“We’re done,” she said and turned to look out the window. 

That stifling silents settled over them again and Jon mentally gave thanks they were only a few minutes away from their destination.

He pulled into the parking lot under the blink of a neon sign. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the main building.

“A motel?” She eyed the obscene things drawn on the window and dark unidentifiable goo on the door. “We drove four hours for this?”

“No,” he scanned the build noting that room twenty-two had the best vantage point. Room seven was the most secluded. Room fifteen would be the best, though, if they needed to make a quick escape.

Jon pulled the door open and wrinkled his nose as stale smoke and old piss filled it.

“One room please.”

The clerk handed Jon a key. “One-fifty.”

He paid and headed out the door Alayne trailing behind him. 

“Then why are we here?” She asked.

“There’s someone I need to see.”

 

~*~

 

_ As Jon stepped out the scent of rain greeted him.  _

_ “It’s creosote,” his mother said reading the confusion on his face. “It holds water after it rains.” _

_ He nodded and turned towards the small farmhouse noting the crack in the top window and the door leading to the detached garage. _

_ “Okay, quiz time,” his mother set her warm hand on his shoulders. _

_ “Uhhh, why?” _

_ “You know why. Now let’s get to it.” _

_ “The house has eight ground exits. Two doors, six windows. The top windows haven’t been opened in awhile. They’re probably stuck. Not good for a quick exit. The closest neighbor is twenty miles north. East would be the best direction to run. The closest gas station is that way.” _

_ He paused a second looked for anything he missed. _

_ “Very good, love.” She kissed the top of his head. “Now let's do some exploring.” _

 

~*~

 

When they arrived at the room Jon stayed outside stating he had a phone call to make. It left Alayne the perfect opportunity to call and update Littlefinger.

The room smelled of wet dog and old socks. There was a yellow stain on the bed and Alayne heard breathy moans and a thumping noise from next door. It was disgusting, Alayne though, but still more pleasant than this phone call would be.

She sighed and started dialing. 

“Hello, you’ve reached director Baelish's phone. How can I serve you?”

“Harry,” Alayne said, “where’s Petyr?”

“Ahhhh, little bird.” If smirks were a sound they would be his voice.” Shouldn’t you have checked in hours ago?”

“Where Petyr?” she asked again.

“Not before you tell me what’s going on.”

Alayne rolled her eyes, “There were complications. But don’t worry your pretty little mind they are being worked out.”

“All I got from that is you think I am pretty and you fucked up,” he said.

“Just tell me where Petyr is.”

“He’s out. Would you care to leave a message?”  _ Ass _ , she thought.

“Just tell him I called,” she heard the doorknob turn, “I have to go.”

“Till next ti-” she hung up the phone and turned towards Jon.

“You done?” She knew she should try to win him over. Earn his trust with a smile and pretty words. But even her bones feel tried after their conversion in the car.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Alayne took a breath before starting. “Look, I could ask you a million different things. Why are we here? Who do you need to meet? How do you know who I am? But you don’t seem keen on answering so I will just ask you this, why do you think you can help me?” That question had been stuck in her head the entire drive. Yes, there were more important things. She needed to bring him and his work in but she couldn’t let this go.

Jon stared at her. She couldn’t tell if he was deciding what to say or refusing to answer. Finally, he looked away and nodded his head. “You’ve been looking for something. I can help you find it.”

Alayne started to open her mouth. To yell. To scream. To cry. She wasn’t sure which but before she could say anything Jon held his hand up and said, “I know it’s not a lot but it’s all I can give right now.”

He looked at her waiting for her answer. She nodded her head, “Okay.” She could let this go for now. After all, once he’s in custody she could get all the answers she wanted.

“Okay,” he said, “we should get some sleep. My friend said he could meet us during his lunch break.”

“I doubt I will get much in this place, but I guess I can try.”

 

~*~

 

The door closed with a loud squeak. Jon paused waiting to see if the noise woke Alayne. After a moment he started towards his truck an empty feeling in his stomach. He shouldn’t feel bad.  _ That girl wouldn’t know honest if it hit her in the face _ , he thought as he got in the truck. But still, the empty void like feeling wouldn’t leave him.

No, he didn’t owe her honesty, but he felt like he owed her something. He knew what it was like to have blood on his hands. Knew that it stained like a tattoo, not a magic marker. He would never wish that pain on anyone and yet he shoved it in her face. 

A bright yellow sign entered his vision.  _ Thank the lord _ , he thought as he pulled up to the familiar park. He might seem broody but there was only so much angst a person could deal with.

The familiar silhouette of his friend greeted him. 

“Sam!”

His friend turned and reached out for a hug.

“Snow,” he said as he pulled away, “it’s been too long.”

“It has my friend. It has.” Jon wanted to revel in the moment. He wanted to interrogate Sam. Ask him how Gilly and little Sam were. If Night’s Watch Tech had changed but he didn’t have the time. Hadn’t had it in quite awhile.

“Did you bring it?” Jon asked.

“Of course,” Sam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver flash drive. 

Before he handed to Jon he said, “Look I don’t know what’s on this, why you need it, or what’s going on with you but I am here. If you need help with anything just. Okay?”

Jon grabbed the flash drive and pulled him in for another hug. Tighter and longer this time.

“Thank you, Sam. I truly mean that. Thank you.”

Sam nodded and looked away. “Now get back to your wife before she wonders where you went.”

“Don’t be a stranger Jon.”

“I’ll try not to Samwell.” He inclined his head, a silent goodbye.

As he watched his friend disappear into the night the empty feeling in his stomach spread leaving him an empty shell. A snap in the wood broke through his thoughts. 

Just as his friend disappeared into the shadows Alayne emerged from them. 

“For someone who wanted a partnership you sure are shit at it.”

“You were at my house to kill me. Don’t act like you're better,” he said.

“I’ve never acted like I am better. The only one that’s done that is you.”

“I’m sorry. But this,” he held up the flash drive, “is too important. I couldn’t risk it.”

She stepped closer to get a better look at the flash drive. “What’s on it?”

“Years worth of research on the Small Council.” She brought her eyes to his clearly wanting to ask. 

“They put the kill order on me. And others,” he said quietly.

“I’m guessing there is a lot of information on this. It will probably take some time to sort through. Right?” Jon nodded.

“I know a place we can stay. A safe place.” She paused. “Well safe-ish. It’s a long drive though so we should leave now.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know how I feel about this chapter but parts of it were ridiculously fun to write. Next Jon and Alayne go on another trip. Where will they end up this time :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the next chapter. It is not super long but I am thinking that the next two chapter will be quite a bit longer.

When Alayne first suggested Margaery and Renly’s place her main thought was it’s distance to DC. The closer she was to headquarter the easier it would be to bring him in. But one lengthy car ride and a frustrating phone call with Littlefinger and she started regretting that decision. 

The odd sweet musty smell of sweat had taken over the car after the fourth hour. By the seventh hour, Alayne and Jon stopped speaking words and seemed to create a new language created solely of glares and passive aggressive elbow jabs. It wasn’t long though before they started ignoring each other altogether.

A blaring honk and the cussing that followed broke the silence in the car. Alayne let out an annoyed sigh. Twenty minutes. They had been sitting here stuck in traffic for twenty minutes. They should be there by now, Alayne thought, and she should be finished with this mission. But they weren’t there and she wasn’t finished. In fact, she would be staying with him for awhile. Those were Littlefinger’s new orders. Stay with him. Find out what is on the flash drive. Report back to me. 

So Alayne was stuck. Stuck with someone that seemed convinced he knows her. She jumped at an unexpected bring-bring. One glance at her phone and she wanted to throw it out the window. Margaery Tyrell the very person she would see in twenty minutes if they started moving faster than a sloth in need of a nap. 

“Darling,” Margaery said her voice pure sugar, “I am so excited to see you. It’s been far too long.”

Alayne felt a dull pang in her heart. Margaery words mirrored Jon and Sam’s so closely. But the genuine warmth and vulnerability lacked.  _ I'm not sure Margaery is ever vulnerable _ , she thought. 

There had been a time when Alayne thought Margaery could have been that person for her. A friend.  _ A sister _ . Someone to trust and cling to in this cruel broken world that she had been thrown into. But she quickly learned never to turn your back on a Tyrell. Their thorns were not just for show.

“Alayne, darling.” Margaery’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Yes.”

“I was just saying how excited Renly is to see you again. And to meet your fiance as well.”

“Fiance?” Jon looked over at Alayne’s words.

“Yes, darling. Petry told me all about Jon. I am so excited to meet him.” Alayne attempted to swallow the desperate laughter creeping up her throat. She didn’t know why she didn’t expect this. Littlefinger had been clear how important this assignment was. She was naive to think he would depend on her. After all, she failed him once already.

“So, when you get here just go straight to the guest house. Unpack. Relax. I’m sure you are both exhausted. We’ll have dinner sent over to you. Don’t worry about a thing. But you must come to brunch tomorrow. I expected to see you both at 10 o’clock on the dot. Tata darling.” 

Alayne wanted to be irritated, but it was good to know some things never change.

 

~*~

 

The old truck pulled into the shadow of the guest house.  _ We must look like ants next to it _ . Alayne stepped out of the truck and could not help but compare the Baratheon’s guest house to the previous nights motel. There was no grime or unidentifiable stain. Nothing dull or dingy. Everything here shined. From the gold molding to the fairy lights in Margaery’s rose garden.  _ Everything was perfect _ , Alayne thought. But she still felt safer at that broken down motel.

“Wow,” Jon said as he leaned against the truck. Eyes scanning up and down the building.

“We should head on in. Margaery said they would have dinner sent over.” Alayne made her way toward the house.

“And Margaery is?” He grabbed his bag and followed her towards the door.

“Someone I need to see.” A cruel smirk graced her lips as she threw his words back at him. She pulled the door open, the fresh scent of roses wafting out. 

“You have a computer?” Alayne asked. He nodded and patted his bag. “Let’s get started.”

She needed a long bath, warm food, and a soft bed. But more than that she needed to know what was on that flash drive. The sooner that happened the sooner she could wash her hands of this whole assignment.

“You don’t waste time,” Jon said taking his bag off. He unzipped it and pulled his laptop out. Moving toward the couch he opened the laptop and pulling the flash drive out.

“Here goes nothing.” But he didn’t move. He just stared at the dark piece of metal in his hand. A moment later he blinked as if banishing something from his mind and popped the flash drive into his computer. 

All Alayne heard for a few seconds was the click-click-click of the computer. Finally, Jon huffed and rubbed his hands over his face. Alayne leaned over her arm brushing slightly against his and saw a black screen.

“What does it mean?” She asked.

“It means,” Jon said, “that the flash drive is encrypted.”

“So,” Alayne waved her hands at the computer, ”de-encrypt it.”

The look he shot her could have eviscerated her. “This,” he mimicked her hand wave, “is going to take awhile. You might as well settle in.” 

With no reason to hover anxiously in the room, Alayne made her way to the bathroom, ready to wash the events of the past twenty-four hours away. She turned the shower on and leaned against the wall. The steam brushed her face and cleared her sinuses. It was then in that strange bathroom, body dead tired, that Alayne’s eyes watered. She swallowed past her labored breath and slid to the ground. No longer able to keep her body upright.

 

~*~

 

At 10:00 Alayne was tired, cranky, and being aggressively stabbed in the butt by Margaery’s fancy chairs. The slight smell of the ocean and fish turned her stomach. Pointless small talk was the last thing Alayne want to do right now. She would rather set her hair on fire than listen to one more second of Margaery explaining different types of roses.

“Damask roses make a wonderful tea. Don’t they honey?” Margaery leaned closer to Renly and grasped his hand.

He smiled and hummed in agreement before turning to face Jon. “Now, what is it you do Jon?”

“I fix computers,” Jon said with a controlled smile.

“Right,” Renly said. “And how long have you and Alayne been together.”

Alayne smiled at Renly’s words and looked at Jon. 

“I believe it’s been about a year and a half. Right darling?” He reached over grabbed her hand not unlike Margaery action a few moments ago.

“Right, dear.” Alayne squeezed his hand and watched as it started to turn blue. When she let go Jon turned to Renly.

“What about you?” He asked. “What do you do?”

Before Renly could answer Margaery started beaming. “Renly is a congressman for New York. He just started his third term, and he is doing brilliantly.”

“Yes,” the commanding voice and power walk noted the arrival of Cersei Lannister. “We are all so proud.”

“Cersei wonderful to see you,” Renly said with his perfect politician smile in place. “What brings you by?”

“What brings me by?” Alayne heard the clack of Cersei’s heels as she stepped closer to Renly. “I think the better question is why are you here, having brunch, when we are twenty-fours away from the weapons deal vote.” 

“Cersei, dear sister.” Margaery smiled. Her smile like her voice, sugary sweet. “Renly has done everything possible for the deal. And we have visitors to see to.”

Cersei glanced a Jon and Alayne and looked back at Margaery. “Do you think I care about your visitors?” She turned away and started toward the door. “Be in the office in an hour.”

“Sorry about that,” Renly said his smile pained. “We are working a very important piece of legislation. In fact, it’s best I head to the office.” He stood up and headed out of the dining room.

Margaery grabbed Jon and Alayne’s arms and pulled them towards the back door. “Why don’t I show you the garden?”

Alayne followed the scene with Cersei leaving a dull ache behind her eyes. 

 

~*~

 

The silver slivers peeking through the blinds told Jon he had been working on this problem for far too long. Not all that unusual for Jon. But he had unencrypted the flash drive hours ago. The only thing preventing Jon from accessing years worth of information on the group that destroyed his life was one simple question.  _ Can a man still be brave if he’s afraid? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jon. Did you really think it would be that easy :)


End file.
